


Clean

by superwholockedmoonie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockedmoonie/pseuds/superwholockedmoonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean cleans his room while reminiscing after  finding old love letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for reading my very first fanfiction and my very first Destiel fic. It is exciting! 
> 
>  
> 
> Meanwhile writing I was listening to Led Zeppelin. Lots of Led Zeppelin. 
> 
> Kudos would be marvelous and comments would be out of this world awesome. Enjoy and Thank you again :D 
> 
> -S

Dean walked into the room and he knew what he had to do. He flashed his eyes  
through his days old flannels, crumpled pieces of paper and old condom wrappers. He  
groaned at the thought of cleaning up. It was Sunday morning and he knew there was  
nothing better to do than tidy up his weeks of procrastination. Yeah right. “Fuck” he  
said under his breath and walked over to grab his trash can. Dean started off by  
gathering up his thrown t-shirts and piled them on the bed. He smiled proudly as he  
started at the huge lump on the bed. “Ahhh, well I did some. I think I deserve a  
break”, Dean soothed to himself and sat on the floor. Whenever Dean was alone his  
mind loved to wonder. Wonder about things that he hasn’t even thought about in  
months. He pondered as he lazily flipped through his vinyl records as his mind ran.  
He thought about how much he hated cleaning on Sundays when he much rather  
listen to good music then he switched his thoughts to how he loved how good his  
music taste was. A tiny smile crept up when he saw his Led Zeppelin vinyls. “Hmm,  
maybe that is what’s missing to get me in the mood for cleaning. I bet you it is, Dean  
Winchester”, he mumbled to himself. He gently placed the record on the turntable  
and sat the needle down delicately. 

The sounds of Led filled the room like incense  
smoke. He closed his eyes for a quick second and got up as if he got a new found  
perspective. He hummed gently to the pieces of trash and small trinkets. He looked at  
the dresser where laid things that reminded him of his younger brother, Sam. He  
smiled as he saw an old receipt from a couple of nights ago from when he and his  
little brother went for dinner.

 

He always had good times with Sam. Dean would constantly reminisce when he would  
take him out for ice cream after work or when he would just take him out for a drive  
in his beloved baby. Sam was one of the only people that he actually loved and cared  
for. Dean and Sam had been through really rough times together but thats what made  
them Winchesters. The Winchester boys could handle everything and anything that  
came there way.

Dean continue to hastily shove things in their appropriate places. He was not happy  
cleaning this pigsty but he fucking knew he had to if he wanted to actually relax. So,  
he continued to do so.

 

Minutes passed and Led Zeppelin songs rolled on throughout the room, Dean decided  
to give himself yet another break. He actually made enough room on the bed so that  
he can lay himself down. He crawled slowly on the bed and laid down with a jolt of  
the bed and huff noise from his core. He dreamily smiled as his face was smeared on  
the pillow. He closed his eyes and threw his arm off the bed so that is was grazing the  
bedroom floor. His hand softly thud against an old shoe box. He opened one eye and  
the corners of his mouth curled upwards. His fingers outlined the box as the memories  
started to unravel slowly. He slipped the box from under the bed meanwhile  
repositioning himself upwards. He held the box in his lap and leaned back on his  
pillow again. He sighed as he lifted the lid. Dean felt his butterflies in his stomach  
along with a huge knot in his throat. He felt his palms go cold and clammy but felt his  
body temperature rise.

He stared down at the box and licked his lips slow. He took out one of the neatly  
folded line papers out of the box. He undid it and his eyes scanned at the blue hand  
writing. Neat. Clear. The most beautiful writing he has ever seen actually compared  
to Dean's. His eyes were gleaming with excitement as it read the letter.  
"Dear Dean", it started off and he bit his lip. He went onward reading the letter. He  
read it with enthusiasm. The letter was written so eloquently for a love letter he  
thought and laughed to himself. He continued opening the letters from the one person  
that made his heart feel light but pound at the same time. He would occasionally  
close his eyes as he laughed, bit his lip like a smitten teenage girl or fidget in his now  
tight jeans from reading about late nights in the Impala. The letters regaled Dean  
with once upon a time tales from the locker room, the back of his high school's  
bleachers and how he would spend his lunch in the bathroom that was hardly ever  
used at the end of the hall with his high school sweetheart. The front door close  
interrupted his glorious memories. He decided it was time to put his high school  
memories away for now but oh goodness how he loved to think about those days.  
Dean thinks how those were the best years of his life but he can't compare to his  
apple pie life now. He tried to shake those memories out of his mind but he simply  
could not. He could not get those late night drives with his sweetheart. Blasting his  
old classic rock tapes, wind cooling their skin off from their infamous parking sessions  
and the feel of their hands intertwined. It was moments like this is what Dean kept  
going. Him and his love right next to him was all he needed.

 

"Dean Winchester-Novak, that room better be spotless. It would be nice if I could see  
the floor, you know?", he heard foot steps getting closer. Dean glanced over and saw  
Cas standing at the door frame. Cas scanned the room as he furrowed his eyebrows  
and pursed his lips. "Dean, is this all you have done? You bunched up your dirty clothes  
and put your record on?", Dean smiled and his eyes were soft as he saw his husband  
standing there. He got up from the bed slowly and walked over to Cas. Without saying  
a word, Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and hid his face in his neck. Cas,  
never questioning Dean's actions, held Dean's neck and caressed his hair line. Dean  
lifted his head and looked right into his eyes. "You know I am still as in love with you  
as much I was in high school, right?", Dean smiled and peered around as if he was  
going to tell Cas the biggest secret in history. Dean leaned over and whispered,"  
Maybe even more". Cas giggled and looked at Dean because he never failed at making  
him laugh. One of the many reason he fell in love with this Dean Winchester. Cas  
nodded, "I feel the exact same way".


End file.
